


let the rain wash away (all the pain of yesterday)

by danvers_grant (diancsthemyscira)



Series: oh darling, what a tragedy we have become [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Really Character Death, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diancsthemyscira/pseuds/danvers_grant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>21. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” - Supercat</p>
            </blockquote>





	let the rain wash away (all the pain of yesterday)

“Don’t tell me you don’t wanna come join me,” Kara winked mischievously and twirled around, spraying droplets of water as she laughed. She looked behind her and watched as Cat fought to keep the smile off her face. 

“Come on,” She yelled through the noise, “I’ll keep you safe, I’ll hold onto you, I promise!” Kara extended an arm, her eyes filled with mirth and happiness. Cat beamed back at her before dropping her bags and running to Kara just as thunder boomed across the sky and lightning arced on a pale gray canvas.

Held tightly in her arms, Cat breathed in deeply, relishing in the sweet and natural smell that was Kara. Warmth swelled in her and she felt safe in her arms, she felt like she was home. 

She could hear the humming from Kara, a soft soothing sound that filled her with complete happiness. And they danced on, to the soft pitter-patter of rain and the echo of thunder, content in each other’s arms.

Had Cat known that the next time she was dancing in the rain she would be dancing alone, she would have brought an umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, she's not dead. I'm planning on continuing this into something else but who knows...?


End file.
